Their Tale
by moleymarie
Summary: Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge. Sureley this bad boy couldn't be her knight in shining armour- could he...? Axel/Kairi. In progress.
1. Curiosity

**Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge.**

**Credit to her.**

**Pairing: AkuKai**

**~oOo~**

**~Curiosity~**

She remembered looking at him for the first time, blinking in shock.

It was his hair, really.

Who would do want a hairstyle like _that_?

Bright red, coated in gel, sticking up at every possible angle, defying the laws of gravity.

It seemed crazy, really.

"Hello there, doll," he whispered, his breath warm on her pale cheek. "I don't believe we've met before."

She remembered looking down, blushing furiously, mumbling a feeble "hi" back.

"The name's Axel." he smirked at her. "I couldn't help noticing you staring at my hair."

She bit her lip, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. What was she supposed to tell him? The awkward truth? Or a casual lie?

"..I was curious..."

"As to what, now?" he was leaning in close, their noses practically touching.

She really didn't like him invading her personal space like that, or interrogating her as to why she was staring at his hair when, really, _she _should be asking _him _just _why _his hair was like that.

"As to why you look a few clowns short of a _circus._" she snapped back, shoving him out of the way and storming down the corridor.

He chuckled, running a hand through his spiked hair. "Feisty. I like that." he turned, heading the oppostie way to Kairi. This was the start of a long story- he could tell.

She just had yet to realise it.


	2. Friendship

**Chapter 2**

**~Friendship~**

**~oOo~**

She headed down the corridor, towards her next lesson, maths- she despised it so much, how all the numbers kept fidgeting and moving around, depending on what shape it was or what the sum read. She wished it was like English, all the words keeping together, making sense, telling stories that could whisk you away to another land. She also loved music, how-

Her daydream was interrupted, however, by the annoying red headed freak from earlier, waltzing in front of her with a cocky "hey there, doll!" accompanied by an arrogant grin.

"What now?"

"Cool it with the attitude, missy! I'm just saying hello."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to get to my lesson, so if you'd excuse me-"

"I didn't quite catch your name, earlier. Lemme guess: Scarlet? Rose? Ruby? Beauty? _Sexy?_"

Her eyes widened in shock at being called sexy, and she let instinct take over.

She whacked him across the head with her book.

"Owww!" he whined, clutching his head. "What the heck was _that _for?!"

"I don't _appreciate _being called sexy by strangers, thanks."

"It was a compliment, dork."

"Not a very flattering one." she rolled her eyes. "Look, can you just leave me alone?"

"Wait! I owe you an apology...?"

"Kairi."

"Right. I owe you an apology, Kairi. I shouldn't have hit on you. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

She sighed. "Fine. And _I'm _sorry for bruising your head. Even though you deserved it."

He chuckled. "I guess I kinda did." he stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

She rolled her eyes again, smiling this time, and shook his hand. "Friends."

"Great!"

"Who do _not _hit on each other!"

He sighed. "Fine."

She smiled and waved, walking off. "Bye, Axel."

"Later."

He smirked, leaning against the lockers. "She'll be mine soon enough."

"Sure."

"Huh?" Axel jumped, looking over and seeing his blond friend, Roxas. "Oh, it's you."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What?"

"You did the right thing, apologizing, but suggesting a friendship? Now you're in a mess."

"What do you mean?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, as though it were obvious. "You still like her, Axel. And now you're "just friends" it's only going to be harder for you _not _to make a move on her."

Axel chuckled, ruffling the younger boys hair. "Don't you see? Now that we're friends, it's gonna be harder for her not to love me."

"Yeah, sure. Later, Axe." Roxas walked off, rolling his eyes as he thought about his friend. "He's such a mess..."


	3. Pity

**Sorry for the delay! Been super busy, but I had time to kill, so voilà! **

**Enjoy!**

**Pity**

**~oOo~**

She sat on the hill, sun beating down on her, feeling relaxed.

She'd spent the whole of her Saturday morning with Axel, and not a single move had been made.

"So how's this for 'just friends'?" he asked with his signature cocky grin.

She froze. She didn't want to admit defeat; to admit that Axel _could _go a few hours without hitting on her. She shuffled awkwardly on the grass, plucking at the blades, avoiding eye contact.

"Well?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine! This was great, alright? You're...you're a decent guy."

He raised his eyebrows in mock shock. "Oh, really? Why, I never knew."

"Shut up." she crossed her arms and frowned. He was going to hold that against her.

"Hey, why the frown?" he pulled at the corners of her mouth, making her kind of smile, then let go- only for her to continue scowling at him. "Oh, come on. Surely you know how to _smile_. It's like this." He gave her a huge smile, eyes wide, looking like a mad man.

She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles here. "God, you look crazy..."

"I win."

"Huh?"

"I made a bet with myself that you had a pretty smile." he leant back on the grass, arms crossed behind his neck. "And I won."

She chuckled, leaning back with him. "That's sweet of you."

"What can I say? As you put it, I'm a 'decent guy'." he rolled over to face her. "Now, I know I promised not to flirt with you, but you're making this really hard."

"How so?"

"You're twirling your hair."

"Huh?" she lifted her hand up to her face, only to find that it _did _have a strand of hair in it. "Oh, sorry... It's a habit..."

"It's a cute one."

She turned to him, looking him in the eye. "How _do_ you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get all these girls to go out with you... Is it flattery? Or do you get them drunk so they don't know what they're doing?" she grinned at him.

"Very funny. But, honestly, I don't know. They usually come to me. You're probably the first who has _not _wanted to date me."

"I see you flatter yourself, too."

"I try." he grinned back at her. "Why don't _you_ like _me_?"

"That's not necessarily true..."

He looked up at her, confused- she was blushing. He leant in; she could feel his warm breath on her now red cheek; he went to close the gap between them, and she let him...

_...go..._

She pulled back and shook her head, standing up and dusting off her sun dress.

"Why?" he questioned, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Because..." she pushed his hand away and looked down. "You're Mr Perfection, and I'm no one. You're out of my league. If we dated, you'd be pitying me..." and with that she scurried off, just like she did on the day they met.

**AN: And it's done! I will try and get Chapter 4 up quicker, but I'm not to sure about the theme of Lust... hrmm... you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**PS: Reviews make me smile ^_^**


	4. Lust

**Chapter 4**

**Lust**

**~oOo~**

She sat on the coach, playing with the hem of her skirt, debating.

Should she get off at her stop?

Or his?

He'd been invading her mind non stop since Saturday, and she'd figured that the only way to get him out was to see him.

The only problem was, she hadn't seen him in school.

Which meant she had to visit his house.

How desperate would that make her look?

She jumped slightly in her seat as the bus started up, and knew she had to make her decision soon.

She thought about the kiss they'd nearly shared, how much she'd wanted it, and how stupid she was for resisting it.

Any other girl would've jumped at the chance to kiss him.

He was Axel, for crying out loud, one of the most popular boys in school.

She didn't belong with someone like him.

She snapped back to reality when she heard people getting off. She looked at the street name an, sure enough, it was his. She couldn't remember how she knew it, but she decided it wasn't important right now.

What _was _important was getting off the coach before it left.

She jumped out of her seat, and ran to the front, waving her thanks to the driver and dashing down the street.

**~oOo~**

There it was.

His house.

She assumed it was his parent's house (he was too young to live on his own), but he lived there nonetheless.

She cautiously walked down the drive, biting her lip.

Judging by the empty parking space, she figured his parents were out.

Hopefully he wasn't with them.

Before she could change her mind, she knocked on the red door loudly.

No answer.

She turned to leave when she heard the door swing open.

"Hello?" she sensed him smirk. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Kairi."

"Neither did I." she'd spun around and was facing him now.

Awkward silence.

"Care to come in?"

"Sure..."

She stepped inside and slipped off her shoes. Wow. He had a nice home.

"Wow. You have a nice home."

"Thanks. Sit."

She sank into the cushioned couch, resuming playing with her skirt.

"Any reason you're here?"

She glanced at him. "I came to apologize for Saturday. I shouldn't have lead you on like that."

He sighed, running a hand through his heavily gelled hair. "It's not your fault. If you feel I'm out of your league, that's fine. I'll move on." he smiled lightly.

She threw her head back on the cushions, also sighing. "It's not just that. I... I've had other boyfriends-"

"No surprise."

"Shush. I've had other boyfriends, but our relationship was never any good. It was just full of lust." she looked at him, shaking her head. "I don't want another one of those relationships."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you were my girlfriend, I would never do that."

She smiled lightly at him. "Promise?"

He smiled back. "I promise."

"Good."

And with that, she pulled him into the most breathtaking kiss he'd ever had.


	5. Happiness

Again, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates... things haven't been too great for me at the moment...:\

Also, it may be time for me to put a disclaimer on this story (oops)...

**I don't**__**own **_**Kingdom Hearts.**_

And a quick "thank you" to everyone who's been patient and tolerated my laziness- you're nice people (:

Let's go :P

**Chapter 5**

**Happiness**

**~oOo~**

_Bliss._

Was that the right word?

Probably.

She sat in his truck and drummed her slender fingers against her pale knees, waiting for him to climb in with her. Her hands were clammy and she could feel a bead of sweat slowly descending down her back- she was rather nervous about this date.

Although she didn't quite know _why_.

Maybe it was because Axel seemed kind of unsettled about it?

Maybe he wanted to take their relationship to the "next level"?

Hopefully _not_.

Maybe he wanted to break up with her?

Or maybe she was just paranoid?

Yes. Probably.

"You okay, Princess?" he nudged her as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You look like something's eating away at your mind.."

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled, pulling her seatbelt over her shoulder, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm not convinced.." he slid off his belt and lifted her onto his lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!" she giggled; Axel had begun kissing her neck. "Stop it!"

"Not," _Kiss, _"'til you tell me," _kiss,_ "what's wrong." _Kiss._

"Nothing." she kissed him full on the lips and put her arms around his neck. He leant her backwards, and it seemed like a perfectly romantic moment-

_BEEEEEEEP._

"And that would be the end of _that_." Axel sighed, putting Kairi back in her seat.

"You know that whole, 'romantic couple' thing we talked about?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Yeah, let's _not _try that."

**~oOo~**

She sat on his lap, holding his hand, on top of the same hill where they'd shared their _almost_-first kiss.

"You wanna drink?" he pulled the picnic basket (the classic woven type; how sweet _was _he?) closer and rummaged around, pulling out two juice bottles.

"Sure," she accepted the drink with a smile, twisting the top off and taking a sip. "Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any reason that you arranged this date?"

"Did you not want to go? I just figured it was normal, seeing as we're dating and all-"

"No! I love it," she kissed his cheek gently, "I was just wondering; you seemed a bit tense.."

"Oh."

"...well...?"

He blushed slightly. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am with you. This is one of the nicest relationships I've been in. Thank you." he kissed her head.

"That's so sweet.. I'm really happy with you, too." she rested her head on his chest, then chuckled. "I was kinda worried you wanted to break up with me..." she absent-mindedly twirled her hair.

"What?! Now, _why _would I want to do that?" he lifted her up and turned her around, so that he could see her face.

"I dunno..."

"If I did, I wouldn't be allowed to do _this_-" and he pushed her down the hill.

"_Axel!_" she giggled, tumbling down. Her stomach was sore from laughter by the time she'd reached the bottom of the hill.

"-or _this_." he kissed her gently, then pulled her back onto his lap. "I love you, Kairi."

She grinned and blushed furiously. "And I love you, too." then she pulled him into another kiss.

**Thanks for reading! And I'll apologise before-hand in case I make you lovely people wait too long for the next update.**

**Bai! :D**

**~Moley**


End file.
